


Study Hard

by Slinki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Doctor!Liam, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Science, F/M, For Science!, I don’t know what laboratory technicians do, I know nothing about medicine or medical studies, Light Bondage, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medical Restraints, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, doctor!harry, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, gratuitous use of made-up information, i don't even know why i wrote this, lab technician!zayn, medical study, none of this is in any way realistic, really the plot's not that important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slinki/pseuds/Slinki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall volunteers for a medical study on human sexuality. She has no idea what she's gotten herself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Study

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this was gonna be, like five hundred words, and then stuff kept happening. Oops.

Niall hunched her shoulders against the cold November wind and shivered as she looked up at the gray building in front of her. It was tall and silver, and looked nothing like the hospital building she’d been expecting. Imposing it may be, but money was money, and if someone was willing to pay her half a month’s salary for an hour of doing nothing, well, her bank account sure wouldn’t be complaining. The advert had said “no lasting effects,” anyway, and she fit the criteria, so why not? _It’s a sex experiment_ a voice in the back of her head whispered. _It’s weird. Creepy. What kind of medical experiment specifically requests virgins?_ If it was weird, Niall told herself firmly, she could just leave at the end and not return for the follow-up session. That was all. Then she huffed out a breath and marched inside.

The lobby of the building was much friendlier that the outside, and Niall relaxed slightly in the warmer air. A receptionist directed her up to the fifth floor and into a large corner office with the names “Styles and Payne” written on the door followed by a string of official looking initials. _See?_ Niall thought, _they’re real doctors. It’s fine._

Approaching the desk, the ginger-haired bloke sitting behind it smiled up at her. “I’m Niall. I’m, uh, here for the human sexuality study?” the blond said nervously. The man sorted around on his desk before handing her a clipboard with a sheaf of papers and a pen. “Great!” he responded, “just fill these out and a nurse will be right out to collect you.” Niall took the papers with a nod of thanks and sat down in one of the chairs along the wall. The first few pages were the usual medical information: allergies, recent illnesses, family history…but the third page was different. The top of the page read “ _Sexual History”_ in bold letters, and was followed by a list of multiple choice questions. Niall gulped and glanced furtively around the room. The only other occupant was a middle-aged dark haired man sitting in the back corner of the room, uninterestedly flipping through the pages of a magazine. She looked back at the paper. _Are you sexually active?_ the first line read. Niall sighed and circled “no.” _If no, rate your opinion on casual sex from 1 (negative – not interested) to 10 (positive – highly interested)_. She wavered, and then circled 9. The whole thing was strange, to be sure. But it was coming up on the end of the month and rent was due. It was either a weird study or trying her luck on a street corner, Niall thought wryly, and this was faster and bound to be a whole lot more pleasant.  

The next few questions proceeded in the same manner: _How often do you masturbate?_ Niall made a face. Did it count if she’d only tried it twice, and had decided it simply wasn’t worth the effort? She wasn’t sure what all the other girls were talking about, because the minimal pleasure she’d managed to derive from her little vibrator hadn’t led to an orgasm, and had seemed hardly worth the money she’d spent on the bloody thing. She circled “less than once a month.” _How long ago was your last orgasm?_ Niall envied the participants who could circle “earlier today.” They were probably having a lot more fun than she was. She went for the last option: “never.”

Niall filled in the last few answers quickly, and turned to the next page. _Please rate_ _your sexual orientation on a scale of 1 to 10, with 1 being only attracted to females, and 10 being only attracted to males._ Niall moved immediately to circle “10” and then paused, moved the pen back, and circled “7” instead. In the comment box underneath, she scribbled, blushing, “girls are hot, but I don’t much care for vaginas.” Still a tad pink-cheeked, she moved on to the next question. It was a list of possible kinks. _Oh god_. She blushed harder. _Circle the items or actions that you enjoy, or would be interested in trying; cross out the items you are not interested in trying_ , the instructions read. _The following pages contain an index for your reference._ Niall glanced down the list. The first few were fairly straightforward, and she circled them without a second thought. Massage, oral sex (receiving), oral sex (giving), vibrators, vaginal intercourse; she squirmed at the clinical titles. The next few were more obscure, and she had to check the index for the difference between light and heavy bondage, before tentatively circling both. Water sports got an immediate strikethrough, as did blood-play ( _do people really do that?_ She thought to herself), and gags. The final piece of paper was a generic acceptance form, which repeated the aim of the study— _to discover more about how individuals experience sensation during and related to sex—_ and stated that the participant had not been coerced or otherwise misinformed about the study. Niall signed it quickly before she could talk herself out of it, and delivered the papers back to the man at the desk. Barely a moment after returning to her seat, a petite, brown-haired nurse opened the door at the front of the room and called out her name. “Niall Horan?” She nodded. “You can come with me, now.”

As the nurse led her through a narrow hallway behind the desk and into a small examination room, she chattered away at Niall. “My name is Nurse Tomlinson, but you can call me Louis, or Lou. We ask volunteers to call us by our first names here, in order to encourage a more comfortable environment. The doctors are reviewing your paperwork right now. While they do, you can feel free to disrobe and put on the gown, and I’ll get all your basics taken care of.” She held up a short, cotton robe that tied with a string in the front. “When you’re ready, just knock on that door,” she gestured at a second door on the far side of the room, “and we’ll get you all set up.” Smiling cheerily, Louis headed through the door, shutting it firmly behind herself.

Niall slowly stripped off her trousers and shirt, hesitating before removing her bra, and left her plain cotton panties on before slipping on the robe, tying it at the waist and holding it shut to keep the top from flapping open, before knocking on the door to let Louis back in. The nurse checked her blood pressure, height, and weight, before holding up a cloth tape measure. “If you could place your hands on the counter and bend over, keeping your back straight, please? The study requires a few uncommon measurements.” Niall shrugged, and did as she was told, ending up in an awkward ninety-degree angle. Louis wrapped the tape measure around the blond girl’s ribcage, recording the number before measuring her bust size. The edge of the tape measure pressed against Niall’s nipple, and she gasped softly. Louis hid a smile as she finished filling out the measurements. _Sensitive. Good_.

Directing the girl to stand up again, Louis measured Niall’s waist and hips, pausing when she felt the line of Niall’s panties through the thin robe. “Niall, are you wearing anything under the robe?” she asked accusingly. Niall bit her lip and nodded. Louis sighed, “you’re going to have to take those off before we continue.” Under the watchful gaze of the nurse, a red-faced Niall slowly slipped off the plain cotton panties and laid them on top of her other clothes. Louis nodded once. “Good. Come with me and I’ll get you all set up.”

Niall followed Louis through the second door and into a larger examination room with a padded chair in the center and a wall of computers and complicated electronic devices along one side. At the foot of the chair was a smaller computer on a table with extendable arms that reminded Niall of a dentists’ setup. It had all sorts of strange buttons and knobs, and cords running from the monitor to devices that Niall assumed must be medical sensors. There was a man standing at the smaller computer when they entered. He was slim and dressed in navy scrubs, with carefully styled black hair. He looked up when the door swung shut behind them. “Hello,” he greeted Niall. Reaching out to shake her hand, he continued “I’m Zayn, your lab tech for today. I’ll be setting up and monitoring the equipment.” He turned to the nurse, “Lou, why don’t you help her get ready, and then I’ll attach all the sensors while Liam and Harry finish up with the paperwork.” Louis nodded. Directing Niall over to the chair, she helped the younger woman up and directed her to lay back. “Alright love, I’m just going to strap you down a bit to make sure you don’t move around too much.” At Niall’s suspicious look, she added “no part of the testing process should be painful, but some of the equipment is highly fragile, and we just want to make sure neither you nor the machines are harmed in any way.” At the computer, Zayn smirked. Damaging the equipment would be more difficult that it sounded, but squirming off the table was a definite possibility.

With a wide smile, Louis lifted one of the straps that had been hidden under the arm of the chair and began buckling Niall in. Her forearms were strapped down first, followed by a strap around each bicep, then a wider one across her waist that Niall was glad to see kept the robe from flapping open on its own. Moving down to her feet, Louis secured each ankle individually before unhooking part of the chair. Suddenly, Niall realized that each of her legs were on a separate arm of the chair, and were being swung apart, leaving her robe gaping open in the front. She started to sit up, but realized quickly that she could barely lift her shoulders off the chair. Humming quietly, Louis patted Niall’s thigh before wrapping another strap around it, followed by her calves. “All done!” She caroled. Zayn picked up a small box and tube of gel before sauntering over. “I’m going to attach some electrodes at various points near your erogenous zones” he told her, holding up a small, round disk from the box. “They’re like little wireless sensors, and they’ll send information straight to the computer.” Handing the box to Louis to hold, he began carefully applying a small coating of gel to each of the electrodes before pressing them firmly to Niall’s skin. Two went on her face, over her temples. Another went on her neck, right at her pulse point. Pulling the top of the robe down slightly, Zayn stuck one on the left side of her chest, above her heart, before moving back to the computer to check the readouts. Just then the door opened again and two more men walked in wearing lab coats. The first one, tall, with brown hair gathered up into a bun at the top of his head, went over to the computer table and began organizing the sensors. The other, broad-shouldered with short hair and a kind smile came over to Niall. “Hello! I see you’ve gotten mostly set up. My name Dr. Payne, but please call me Liam. Harry and I—” he motioned at the other doctor, “will be conducting the test today. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask. We will inform you of each step before progressing.” Niall nodded and stammered out a quiet “alright.”

Turning to Louis, Liam asked “have you done the breast exam yet?” Louis shook her head. “Nope. Just the measurements.” “Alright,” Liam said, turning back to Niall. “Before we begin the study, I’d like to do a couple more standard examinations, just to make sure everything is in order. If you don’t have an objection, and since we’re running a tad behind schedule, I’ll do the breast exam while Harry gets started on the pelvic exam.” Noting Niall’s alarmed expression, he soothed “nothing to be worried about. It’s a completely standard exam, like you’d get at your usual gynecological visit. Harry’s quite practiced at it.” Niall bit back a sharp reply that she hadn’t been to the gyno in years. That probably wouldn’t reflect well on her with all the medical professionals in the room. Uncomfortable, but trying not to show it, Niall nodded. At the computer, Zayn flipped a switch, and a bright light flipped on in the center of the room, highlighting Niall’s prone form.

Harry took a seat on a rolling chair between Niall’s knees, and Niall stared up at the ceiling, blushing. _Oh god. He could see everything_. Then Liam flipped the top of her robe open and Niall had to squeeze her eyes shut for fear of spontaneously combusting through pure embarrassment. While Harry snapped on a pair of rubber gloves, Liam began carefully pressing his fingertips into the side of her left breast, rubbing in a slow, circular rhythm, spiraling closer and closer to her nipple. Just as he reached it, Harry reached out a hand and parted her outer lips with two fingers, drawing a line with a third finger down the center. Liam pressed gently on her nipple, and then squeezed it firmly and then lightly, before rolling it between his fingers. Niall bit her lip to hold back a gasp. She wasn’t supposed to get turned on from this! _It’s just an exam_ , she told herself firmly. _Calm down_. As if in direct response to her thoughts, Liam lifted his hands and moved to her other breast, just as Harry slid one, long lubed-up finger into Niall’s hole. She clenched down instinctively. Harry patted her thigh with his other hand. “Relax,” he ordered firmly. “You’re doing just fine.” Slowly, Niall managed to relax her muscles, and Harry began sliding his finger in an out, feeling gently at her inner walls. He murmured notes to Louis, who had gone to stand behind him, giving her an unobstructed view of Niall’s uncovered pussy. “Strong muscles,” Niall heard Harry say. “Tight, but not abnormally so. Mostly likely from nerves. Should be remedied before proceeding.” He withdrew his finger, and Louis nodded and went over to the table, picking up a small vial and needle. Niall blanched and tensed, instinctively trying to get away from the needle but unable to move. Liam placed a warm hand on her shoulder, rubbing soothingly and murmuring “it’s just a small muscle relaxant, nothing to worry about.” Watching Louis fill the syringe, Niall panicked. Tense and squirming, she struggled against the straps, eyes locked on Louis and the needle. “Hey,” Liam said firmly, running a large hand down the side of Niall’s face and forcibly turning her head to look at him. “Are you afraid of needles?” Niall nodded, eyes wide and straining to see beyond Liam’s hand to Louis. “Look at me,” Liam said firmly. “You’re fine. I’ll tell you what’s happening, but I want you to keep looking at me. Lou’s just going to feel your arm now, to find a good spot, ok?” Niall nodded, shutting her eyes and relaxing slightly. She felt fingers pressing on her arm, moving up the side of her shoulder. “Louis’s going to pinch your arm now, to, uh, make sure it’s a good spot.” Niall nodded again, feeling a small pinch on her shoulder, there and gone in an instant. “There.” Louis announced. “All done.”

“What?” Niall asked. Liam lifted his hand, and Niall turned her head to see the nurse dropping the syringe into a used sharps bucket, and then looked back up at Liam accusingly. He shrugged. “It worked, didn’t it?” Niall huffed out a breath, and Liam patted her on the shoulder again. “You should feel that begin to work in just a minute or two. It’s not too strong, but should help you relax a bit.”

He was right. Within moments, Niall began to feel her heartbeat calm, and she subconsciously settled back into the cushioning. Liam went back to massaging her breast and Niall sighed softly, letting her thighs relax and fall open a little more. Harry’s stroking fingers barely gave her pause as he rubbed lightly at her opening before inserting the cool tip of a metal speculum. “I’m going to open you up now so I can take a better look,” he said calmly. Harry released the gauge slowly, letting the sides of the tool part and pull Niall’s lips open. Behind him, Louis could see the deep red flesh glistening in the light of Harry’s small flashlight as he put two fingers back inside Niall and began to rub. Niall hummed softly. She felt, somehow, that she should be uncomfortable. In any other situation she would have been. But she was feeling warm and relaxed, and these were medical professionals, anyway, she thought drowsily. And this felt rather nice.

Just then, Liam finished pinching and rolling her other nipple, and slid his hands down her chest, parting her robe the rest of the way. “I’m going to feel your abdomen now,” he told her. “Just to make sure everything’s as it should be.” Niall nodded and shut her eyes. With Harry fingering her slowly, and Liam pressing gently on her abdomen, she was beginning to feel warm pleasure gather between her thighs.

Harry spoke up again. “As you know, this study is designed to help us learn more about how the body responds to different types of sexual desire and pleasure. I’m going to do a quick preliminary test to make sure your body is experiencing those sensations properly.” He began pumping his fingers in and out, pausing to rub more firmly at a spot just inside the front of Niall’s hole right as Liam reached the area above it and pressed down. Niall felt a shock of pleasure, and pushed her hips subconsciously down onto Harry’s fingers. “Good, Gräfenberg spot is highly sensitive,” he murmured as Louis scribbled down notes. Sweeping his thumb across her clit, Harry watched her hips jump, and nodded to himself. Perfect. High sensitivity was ideal for the study. He took a small rod, about the width of his two fingers, and eight inches long with a cord attached to the end, and slid it into Niall’s vagina before removing the speculum. “That’s just a sensor to help us record more specific data,” he told Niall, standing and stripping off his gloves. Niall nodded, eyes blinking open again.  

Louis pulled the chair over to Niall’s side, sat down, and wrapped what felt like a cloth strap around the blonde’s wrist. “This tells me how fast your pulse is,” she explained, “I’ll be monitoring your vitals as the test proceeds.”

Over by the computers, Liam clapped his hands once. “Alright then. Let’s get started! Zayn, here, will be monitoring and adjusting the equipment as we go, while Harry and I manually stimulate your erogenous zones. This will help us understand which areas to focus on in the proceeding sessions.” Zayn pressed a button on the computer, and Niall felt the rod in her vagina buzz to life. “Hmm,” Zayn murmured. “let me just shift that so we get a better reading.” Picking up a small tablet for portable monitoring, he walked over to Niall and bent over between her knees so that he could look at the device nestled inside of her. He took hold of the shaft, pulling it out slightly and then pushing it back in, checking his monitor for the best readout. Niall panted above him. She was already more turned on than she’d ever managed on her own, and the test had barely begun!

Still thrusting the device in and out of her cunt, Zayn spoke to the two doctors. “The only way we’re going to get a satisfactory reading from this is if I continue shifting it, to measure all areas of the vaginal canal.” Niall moaned softly above them, but the doctors ignored it, gathering between her knees to watch Zayn manipulating the small sensor. Liam nodded. “Yes, Zayn. I see what you mean. We’ll have to use a larger one.” “That’s fine,” Harry put in, “she can take more than that.” Zayn slid a gloved finger into Niall’s hole along the edge of the still-moving sensor. “You’re right. Could you grab me the number three?” Harry nodded, and turned to the table to pick up another, larger rod, twice the width of the first. Pulling the smaller sensor completely out of Niall, Zayn plugged a cord into the end of the thicker rod and pushed it slowly into Niall’s cunt. The new sensor pressed firmly against Niall’s G spot, thrumming with a low electrical current. She arched her back, pushing against the restraints, and bit her lip to hold in a moan. “No, no,” Harry said to her, patting her hip. “Don’t hold it in. Better we know what you’re feeling. Don’t be afraid to speak up.” He and Liam moved up her body to stand on either side of her waist, while Zayn went back to the computer, and Louis slid her chair around to sit between Niall’s spread thighs. From here she had a perfect view of Niall’s throbbing pussy, lips beginning to turn a deep, dusky red, and clit poking out, practically begging for touch. As the rod buzzed inside her, Liam and Harry reached out and began lightly massaging her abs and stomach, pressing with their fingers before running their nails lightly down her stomach. Moving slowly up her body, each doctor took a breast, rubbing similar to Liam’s early exam. However, this time when they reached her nipples, they didn’t stop after a quick feel. Together, the men pinched Niall’s pink nipples, watching as they hardened into tight little nubs, before covering them with the palm of their hands and rubbing firmly. Niall groaned and squirmed, trying to push her chest up into their hands. After a couple of minutes of rubbing and twisting her nipples, the doctors slid their hands down Niall’s stomach. She wined at the loss of their fingers, and Liam chuckled lowly. “Don’t worry, we’re not done yet.” The two doctors ran their hands down her belly, massaging harder to increase the pressure on the tool inside of her. Harry’s fingers drifted lower, rubbing at the top edge of her mound and down the creases of her hips, letting his knuckles brush against her puffy outer lips. “Louis,” Liam called, “could you check on her progress, please?” Nodding an affirmative, Louis picked up a small instrument off the table, about the size of a pencil with a glass bulb on the end. She brought it to Niall’s cunt, sweeping up from the bottom to check the amount of slick dripping from around the thick rod, and then thrusting the large sensor itself in and out a few times to hear the slick sound and feel how tightly Niall’s walls clamped down on it. Pushing the shaft back in as far as it would go, Louis paused to write down some notes. Then she used the small glass bulb once again to pull open Niall’s inner lips, the outer ones already engorged and fully distended. Niall moaned loudly. Reporting her findings back to the two doctors, Louis continued to pull and prod at the cunt in front of her. Harry nodded. Good results so far. He switched places with Louis, sitting down between Niall’s legs to get a closer look, while Liam returned to her breasts, pinching the side of one to check her reaction before pulling on the nipples again. From her place by Niall’s hip, Louis reached down and hooked her fingers inside Niall’s cunt, spreading the outer lips even further and holding them out of the way as Harry ran a thumb down Niall’s cunt, starting just below her clit. He paused at the little pink star below her mound, pressing slightly to check for a response. When there was no change to Niall’s gasping moans, he brought his fingers back up to her cunt, pressing in around the base of the rod.

“Please!” Niall groaned. Still pulling and twisting at her nipples, Liam asked “please what?” “I—I don’t know” Niall moaned out, pushing against her bonds to get Harry’s fingers in deeper. “Your body knows,” Harry drawled. “But don’t worry, we’ll get you there.” Grasping the thick rod by the base, he began thrusting it harshly in and out of Niall’s cunt, and then finally reached up to rub at her clit in small, quick circles. Niall gasped, hips jumping and back arching as far as they could within the straps, nipples pressing up into Liam’s palms, and came hard. Her muscles clenched around the sensor, and a flood of slick ran down her pussy to the chair.

When she was done orgasming, Zayn powered down the machine, letting Harry withdraw it from Niall’s spasming vagina as he peeled off the electrodes, while Louis wiped Niall down with a damp cloth and began unbuckling the straps.

“That was great!” Liam enthused. “Wonderful data, just perfect. Niall, we do hope you choose to return for the second part of the study in about a month. You can set that up with the receptionist on the way out. You’re very responsive, which is exactly what we’re looking for.”

As Louis helped Niall off the chair and led her out of the room, the blond girl failed to notice the prominent outline of three thick, hard cocks in the men’s trousers, or the two sharp points of Louis’s nipples pressing against the front of her shirt.

 _That wasn’t so bad_ , she thought to herself. _I think I will come back_.


	2. Study Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall returns for the second part of the study.

Two weeks later, Niall walked back through the door of the medical research building. It was the end of the day, and she was tired and tense from work. This time, when she entered the office, Louis was sitting at the reception desk.

“Hello again!” the nurse enthused. “You’re the last appointment of the day, so we sent Ed home early. Hope you don’t mind!”

Niall shook her head. “’s alright. Doesn’t much matter to me.”

“Great!” Louis grinned broadly back at her. “I’ve just got one more form for you to sign, and then I can take you back.”

The paper Louis handed Niall was another consent form, this time for use of video recording equipment in the exam room. Niall looked up at Louis quizzically. “You’re videoing me?”

“Your face won’t be in the frame,” Louis assured her quickly. “It’s simply for research purposes, so we have a proper record of the tests.”

 _It’s weird_ , a voice in Niall’s head whispered. _Last time was weird too, even if you won’t admit it._

Niall stubbornly buried the thought. _It was_ nice _. And they’re medical professionals._ She told herself firmly. _Besides, it’s been two weeks and I haven’t been able to make myself orgasm. Not like_ that _. And it pays the rent._ She huffed out a breath and signed the form, skipping the rest of the written explanation. If it was weird, she told herself again, she could always just not come back for the next follow-up session.

Niall handed the form back to Louis, who slid it into a waiting file folder and then stood, gesturing for Niall to walk over to the door to the exam rooms. After getting her settled in small exam room and handing the girl another plain cotton robe, Louis ducked through the other door to the large exam room where the three men were waiting.

“Did she sign?” Liam asked.

Louis nodded. “Once I told her we wouldn’t be recording her face, she didn’t have a problem with it at all. Seemed quite eager, really.”

“Lovely,” Harry drawled. “Eager is exactly what we’re going for. Let’s see if we can’t get her a little more eager today.”

Zayn smirked as he set up the video recording equipment on a low, wheeled, padded table, underneath that evening’s primary testing instrument. From the doorway, Louis gazed at it in admiration. It was a large, hump-like structure fashioned from highly-durable clear plastic, with a bulge on the top. To Louis it had always looked like a large glass saddle, topped with a glass dildo. The video equipment sat underneath, where it would be able to record every twitch of the subject sitting on top. It would be great for data collection, of course, but also for the more, ah, immediate viewers.

Hearing a knock at the door, Louis slipped back through to the smaller room, where Niall was waiting. “Alright, love,” she said briskly, pulling out the tape measure. “Same drill as last time. How are you feeling today?” Niall shrugged, bending over to let her breast hang towards the floor, so Louis could measure them. “Fine, I suppose. A bit tired. Long day, y’know?” Louis nodded sympathetically. “We’ll soon have you nice and relaxed.” Standing Niall up, Louis wrapped the tape measure around her hips. No telltale panty line, this time. _Good_. “I have another small dose of a muscle relaxant here, just to help you relax a bit before the test.” Niall began to tense, but Louis patted her on the hip and assured her “just a tablet, this time. No more needles for you.” She held out a tray with a single tablet and a small paper cup of water, which Niall quickly downed. “It should take a minute or two to kick in, but that’s alright. Now that I’ve gotten all the baseline measurements, the doctors can begin.”

Opening the door, Louis ushered Niall through into the large examination room. Zayn stood in front of the padded table, effectively blocking Niall’s view to the glass saddle. Harry and Liam stood by the padded chair, moving to help Louis buckle her in as soon as Niall was laying down. “I don’t think we’ll need the larger straps,” Liam said, bypassing the restraints that would go around Niall’s ribcage and stomach. “she won’t be using them very long, anyway.”

Harry nodded from where he stood at Niall’s shoulder as Liam pushed Niall’s legs apart, took a seat between them, and snapped on a pair of rubber gloves.

“I’ll begin the breast exam while Liam gets a few more measurements.” Harry told her.

Between Niall’s spread thighs, Liam used two think fingers to spread Niall’s outer labia, and then held up a ruler with a sliding gauge to measure the length and width of her unaroused clitoris. Niall could faintly hear the words “clitoris length…before stimulation…” before Harry was pulling open the top of her robe, jolting her focus back to him. As he began massaging her left breast, he spoke to her softly.

“Have you done anything to change your status since we saw you last?”

Niall stared up at him, unsure.

“Have you engaged in sexual intercourse?” Harry pressed.

Niall shook her head. “No.”

“Masturbation?”

Niall paused, and then nodded slowly.

Harry gave her a sharp look. “Can you estimate for me the number of orgasms you’ve had since you last participated in the study?”

Niall blushed. “uh, none.”

“Hmm,” Harry murmured, and switched to the other breast.

At the foot of the chair, Liam had progressed to pumping one wide finger in and out of Niall’s vagina. As he felt her relax, he slid a second finger in next to the first, and began scissoring them apart, every few strokes brushing up against Niall’s G spot, making her gasp. When Harry finished palpating Niall’s right breast and moved to feel both nipples simultaneously, Liam paused in his ministrations to measure her clit again, murmuring the new measurements to Louis. “Vaginal stimulation, as well as stimulation of the breasts. Clitoris is slightly engorged.” He slid three fingers into her hole, pumping them harshly as Harry pinched her nipples. Then he reached out his thumb and began rubbing her clit hard, over and over without easing up. Niall moaned and arched up off the table. Like a signal, Harry immediately lifted his hands, and Liam withdrew his fingers from her now dripping cunt to measure her clit one last time, murmuring the numbers of “post-clitoral stimulation” to Louis. Then they began unbuckling the straps from around Niall’s arms and legs.

“What?” She asked, confused. “Am I done?”

Louis laughed. “Oh no. We’re just going to get you onto the other exam table.” She helped Niall down off the chair, the blond muzzy-headed and stumbling on shaky legs after being so suddenly interrupted. So focused was Niall on not tripping, that she didn’t feel Louis stripping her of the thin robe, or look up and see the saddle until Liam and Harry were lifting her onto it. Niall tensed at the feel of the cool, plastic rod brushing at her hole, but didn’t have a chance to object before the doctors were lowering her onto the device, the wide shaft stretching her even more than Liam’s three fingers had. It felt like she’d been sat on a soda can, the rod stiff and unforgiving inside of her, while her clit brushed at the cool plastic at its base. Niall panted, reveling in the delicious stretch of the plastic device, pussy still throbbing from Liam’s fingers. At the computer, Zayn monitored the video feed from the camera set up under the clear saddle, pointed straight up into the cunt that the clear tube was helpfully holding open.

Behind Niall, Louis gently took hold of the aroused girl’s arms and began securing them together behind her back, wrist to elbow, forcing the younger woman to thrust out her chest to remain balanced. As she buckled the straps she explained, “we’re just going to make sure your arms stay out of the way. Putting your hands on the device could confuse the readings.” Liam nodded, and continued, “this device will give us a clear, unobstructed view of your body’s reactions during arousal and orgasm. Harry and I will manually stimulate your erogenous zones, but please feel free to follow your instincts. Your body knows what to do.”

Niall nodded, but they could have been speaking French for all she understood of their words. Her mind was practically blank with pleasure, pussy stretched tight around the hard post, clit pulsing against the hard plastic hump. As soon as she felt Harry and Liam’s hands on her breasts, twisting and pulling at her nipples, she lost all propriety and began eagerly humping the plastic saddle, riding the thick rod until she was sure she would burst. All it took was Louis reaching down to rub one calloused finger against Niall’s clit, and she was coming hard, shuddering and groaning. Slick streamed down the sides of the saddle as the camera recorded her cunt squeezing down on the glass rod as her body tried to milk it over and over again.

Finally spent, Niall slumped forward on the saddle. Harry caught her and carefully lifted her off, carrying her back through the door to the smaller room, and laying her gently on the regular examination table. He brought her a paper cup of water and a straw, helping her take a few sips while the other three crowded into the room. Zayn carried a small black tube, about the size of a pill bottle, and something that looked like a television remote.

“That was wonderful,” Harry told her softly. “But you’ve had a long day, and I’m sure you’re tired. We’ll give you a short medical massage while you rest. You’ll feel much better afterward.”

 _A massage does sound nice_ , Niall thought to herself blearily. She mumbled an affirmative.

“Since it’s not only your back that’s sore,” Liam put in, “Zayn’s got something to help relax your internal muscles, and prevent that stretched-out sensation.” Before Niall could blink, Zayn was sliding the black device into her abused pussy, and pressing a button on the remote. The vibrator buzzed to life, pulsating gently inside of her. Liam and Harry flipped her over so that she was laying on her stomach, and then each of them took a limb, the doctors starting at her hands and massaging upwards to her shoulders, while Louis and Zayn began at her ankles, rubbing in soothing lines until they reached the round globes of her ass. Zayn took over from there, kneading her ass with long fingers, gently pulling apart her cheeks to watch her hole twitch, while Liam and Harry worked on her back. The pill Louis had given Niall earlier had worn off, but the strong hands kneading her flesh, combined with the vibrator buzzing softly in her cunt, and the four sets of eyes watching her made her feel warm and languid. As nice as it felt, Niall couldn’t help but begin to get aroused again.

After a few minutes, the men rolled her over carefully and began massaging the front of her. Harry and Liam each took a breast, rubbing in deep, slow circles. Zayn pressed his fingers in careful patterns across her abdomen, massaging away tense muscles from her earlier explosive orgasm. Niall could feel her nipples tightening again, and her thighs fell open subconsciously, allowing Louis better access to the little black wand. Reaching in, the nurse began slowly moving the vibrator in and out of Niall’s pussy, watching it clench on each thrust. “Doesn’t that feel nice,” she murmured softly to the girl. “You’ll feel all better soon.”

Niall sighed and let her hips roll open the rest of the way, her legs hanging off the sides of the exam table, giving Louis unfettered access to her cunt. She could feel the waves of pleasure building, her clit throbbing in time with her heartbeat. “That’s it love, just a little bit more” Louis murmured. With her eyes closed, Niall didn’t see Louis sneak one hand down to her own crotch, rubbing herself through the thin scrubs.

A moment later, Niall felt the pressure peak; waves of pleasure rolled through her body as wetness gushed out of her pussy and onto the table. “There we are!” Louis said, as Zayn switched off the vibrator. She grabbed a cloth off the nearby counter, wiping down the tired blonde’s thighs, and then helping her to sit up. “Go on,” she said to the men, waving them back through the door. “I’m just going to help Niall here get out the door, and then I’ll come join you lads.”

“Alright,” Harry responded. “Niall, it was lovely working with you again. We do hope you’ll return for the next session.”

Nodding drowsily, Niall thought, _next session… that sounds quite nice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Shameless smut. What should be the next chapter’s kink? Voyeurism, sensory deprivation, following orders…something else entirely? Let me know what you think! Chapter three should be up in a couple of days.


	3. Scientific Method

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall's back for the third round of the study, and the docs have something special planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I've known exactly what I wanted to write in this chapter for weeks, but I just couldn’t get it right. I hope this does it for you!

By the time two more weeks had passed, Niall was a horny mess. Before the study she’d been fine—satisfied, even! So what if she’d never had an orgasm? She’d had fun, dated around, kissed some guys (thought about kissing some girls, chickened out). But now that Niall knew what she was missing, she _craved_ it. She’d spent the past two weeks fantasizing about the massage, the glass saddle, the doctors finger fucking her—but her little vibe just wasn’t the same, and she’d been frustratingly orgasm-less. It was _terrible_. Today was the final session, and Niall was determined to make the most of it. Of course, that meant she was running late.

Niall hurried into the office, face flushed and panting, hair damp from the rain, hoping she didn’t look like she’d run the whole way there. Fifteen minutes late. Ugh. Louis came out to fetch her just as Niall was patting down her hair and trying to get her breathing under control.

“Come on back!” Louis chirped with a wicked smile. “Big day for you today!” Slipping one hand around Niall to rest on the blonde’s lower back, Louis launched into an overblown speech on the limits of the human body, endorphins, and male versus female responses to exertion, as she aggressively escorted Niall down the hallway. Dropping her purse in the little exam room, Niall stripped down, disregarding the robe entirely, and bent over for the tape measure.

Louis smirked and pulled out the measure from the drawer. It really wasn’t necessary to retake the measurements—it hadn’t been necessary in the second session, either—but the girl was just so eager! Only two sessions in, and all it took was walking into the little exam room for Niall’s pupils to begin to dilate, her breathing to speed up, and—Louis wrapped the tape measure around Niall’s bust, making sure to flick one nipple with the edge as if by accident—her nipples to tighten into little peaks. Louis was willing to bet that Niall was already wet, pussy dripping like one of Pavlov’s dogs.

Stepping into the big examination room, Niall was a tad disappointed to see only the exam chair and another small electronic contraption that looked like nothing so much as a metal box on wheels, with legs tall enough to set it at waist height. She lost sight of the box as Louis ushered her towards the chair and helped her on, Zayn leaving the doctors examining the equipment on the computer table to help strap Niall down. They used all the straps this time, leaving Niall secured to the table and completely unable to move her arms and legs, and then spread the legs of the chair slightly to accommodate a person standing between them. Niall shivered in anticipation.

Zayn and Louis headed over to the metal box, murmuring to each other, and Liam came over to stand by Niall’s shoulder. “And how are we today?” he asked jovially, pressing one large thumb to the hollow of her throat to check her pulse. Niall felt her clit throb in response and tried not to choke on her words. “Al-alright, thank you” she squeaked.

“Glad to hear it,” Liam said absentmindedly, before calling out a number to Harry, and then refocusing his eyes on Niall’s face. “Today we’re going to be measuring your endurance and ability to accelerate the sexual response cycle, leading to compounded sensation, which may include sessions of sudden discharge, pelvic contractions, and high level pleasure responses. In layman’s terms,” he said with a smile, “multiple orgasms.”

Niall gulped.

Liam smiled wider and continued. “Harry’s going to get a baseline measurement, and then we’ll continue with thirty minutes of sustained stimulation.”

He stepped away, and Niall focused her attention on Harry who had wheeled a small stool in between her spread legs and was busily lubing up two fingers on his right hand. Niall was embarrassed to realize that he hardly needed the lube. She was so aroused already that she could feel the slick seeping out of her. Harry leaned forward slightly and used his left hand to spread Niall open. With his slick forefinger, he drew a line down her opening, rubbing once over her clit before unceremoniously pushing inside and beginning a brisk thrusting motion. Niall sighed and let her head thunk back against the headrest. After a minute or two of steady thrusting, Niall could feel the tension building in her lower belly. Harry slid a second finger in alongside the first, scissoring them apart on every push, twisting as they slid back out. Niall’s thighs tensed—she was _so close_ —and Liam reached out a hand to rest on her abdomen, where he could feel her muscles jumping and tightening. On the next thrust in, Harry lifted his thumb to scrape across Niall’s clit. It was like a lightning rod, her cunt clenching down around his fingers, nipples tightening, toes curling. On each successive thrust, Harry’s thumb rubbed harder against the little nub until Niall finally broke apart, clenching and shuddering around his fingers as she came. Niall could just barely hear Harry and Liam dictating numbers and medical jargon over the sound of her blood thrumming in her ears.

As Niall gasped and trembled through the end of her orgasm, Harry rose, wiping his slick fingers on his lab coat, stepping out of the way as Zayn wheeled the strange, box-like contraption into the open v of Niall’s spread thighs. From this angle, Niall could see that only three sides of the device were flat. A strange piston emerged from the front that Zayn was in the process of screwing a long, flesh-colored dildo onto. Her eyes widened, and she swallowed convulsively. _A sex machine._ On either side of her, Harry and Liam took hold of the chair legs, pulling them further out, and widening Niall’s legs as far as they could go. This, in turn, fully exposed Niall’s cunt to Zayn’s direct gaze, her pussy lips pulling open and clit throbbing in the cool air. As Zayn repositioned the dildo at Niall’s entrance and flipped a switch on the front two legs of the deice, locking the box in place, Niall felt like a pinned fly, stretched taught and open by the chair, forced to take whatever they gave her.

Louis appeared at her left shoulder, holding a glass of water with a straw. Angling it towards Niall’s mouth, she said “take a few sips. The next stage may be tiring.” Niall drank absentmindedly, her attention taken up by the machine being set up in front of her. When she was done drinking and Louis had taken the glass away again, Harry directed his gaze away from her throbbing center and up to her face.  

“The machine is designed to simulate traditional heterosexual coitus via vaginal penetration.” Niall blushed; there was something so positively _dirty_ about Harry’s deep voice clinically describing a sex machine that made Niall want to shut her eyes and squirm in place, pulling lightly against her bonds.

“Zayn will be monitoring and regulating the device during the session to account for your body’s fatigue and stimulation levels. If, at any point, you become uncomfortable, simply speak up and we will adjust accordingly. Now, let’s begin.”

Zayn pressed a button, and with a whir the machine sprang to life. Niall could see the piston moving as the cock on the end slowly pushed its way into her cunt. She gasped. It was strange and cold, and on each thrust the base brushed against her clit, sending a spark of pleasure through her. The pace was regular but slow, and Niall relaxed back into the chair. She could feel her orgasm growing like a comfortable warmth. Then Zayn hit another button, and the piston sped up, startling a moan out of Niall. The doctors circled the chair, dictating notes to Louis and occasionally reaching out to check her pulse or feel her clenching muscles. “Level up, I think” Harry said to Zayn, and with a nod, he pressed the button again, increasing the speed of the piston.

Niall felt like she was being fucked by a jackhammer, each thrust shoving into her and knocking against her clit. All it took was the feeling of one of Liam’s large hands pressed to the base of her throat to check her pulse again, and Niall felt her orgasm crash over her, her heartbeat thundering in her ears as she gasped out her pleasure.

The machine didn’t give her a chance to catch her breath, and before she could come down from her first orgasm, the hard thrusts were pushing her, shuddering, through another small climax.

Thankfully, this time the machine slowed to a stop. As she caught her breath, Niall could hear Zayn fiddling with the piston, but didn’t have the energy to lift her head and look. Then the machine started up again, and Niall could feel the stretch of an even thicker dildo shoving its way into her oversensitive cunt. It seemed impossible to come again. There was no way her body could be ready again so soon— but then Zayn adjusted the angle of the machine, and the next thrust had the dildo rubbing hard against her g-spot. Niall’s muscles contracted in a sudden wave of sensation, thighs straining, abs tightening as her back tried to arch against her bonds. The long arm of the machine moved relentlessly, hammering in and out of her cunt. Above her, the doctors made thoughtful noises, and Harry ran a finger across one peaked nipple, drawing a cry from between Niall’s clenched teeth. Niall could feel herself being pushed toward another orgasm, bigger than all the rest, and was helpless to stop it. An inquiring murmur from Liam, and the scrape of a fingernail across her other nipple had her almost there. Almost— Almost— She felt herself straining for it, her body reaching for the pleasure even as she felt sure she couldn’t take another. Then the relentless pounding of the machine tipped her over the edge and Niall climaxed, gasping and shaking through the overwhelming pleasure, thighs shuddering, juices squirting out around the plunging dildo.

She tried to catch her breath, but the machine was still moving, punching the breath out of her lungs with each thrust. “ _Stop_ ,” she gasped. “ _I can’t—_ ” and then machine was slowing and Zayn was carefully easing the thick dildo out of her as Lou wiped her face with a damp cloth and made reassuring noises.

“Make a note in her file,” Liam told Louis, “one preliminary, one mid-level followed by a low subsequent, and a final high-level. Since there are only two minutes left on the clock, that’ll be sufficient.”

Between then, Niall panted.

~ ~ ~

A few minutes later, after releasing Niall from the chair and ushering her back into the smaller exam room, the doctors stood at the door. “That was a great final session! Thank you so much for your participation,” Liam enthused as the men walked out, leaving Niall to pull her clothes on with shaky fingers.

 _Final Session_ , Niall thought dejectedly. _Should’ve made more of it._ Shoulders slumping, Niall sighed and mumbled to herself “wish doctors still made house calls.”

When Louis’ hand brushed her arm, Niall startled. She’d half-forgotten the woman was still in the room. The nurse was smirking and holding out a business card. “Sorry, love. These docs don’t make house calls.” Niall gaped at her, cheeks flaming. Louis laughed. “But you can!” She grinned and flipped the card over, tapping the hand-written address on the back before reaching out and sliding the piece of cardstock into Niall’s back pocket and patting her bum. “Next week, same time. I’ll be expecting you.” And then she winked and followed the doctors out of the room, leaving Niall staring wide-eyed at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for your comments! Let me know what you think (or tell me about any typos). Any guesses for the next chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I may post the same fic with male!Niall and male!Louis in a few days. Should I write Niall's second session?


End file.
